Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Ghostbusting Equipment 101
This is the Discussion Page on the Ghostbusting Equipment 101. This page is to take suggestions for equipment currently believed to be missing on Ghostbusters Wiki. Terms from Ghostbusters film Novel List of terms used in Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular Novel. I feel the website New Journey Ghost Research: Researching Tools (peges) is a decent source to build from. The "Ready to Believe you" and "Library Investigation" use normal paranormal research devices. *Battery Grid Analyzers/brought up when we first see Ray with exciting news of the Library case *Valence Meter/brought up when we first see Ray with exciting news of the Library case *Heavy Duty Tape Recorder/ Used in GB1 in Library by Ray and later shown with Peter on "We're Ready to Believe You" Ad... This is for Audio. *Camcorder This was confused with the Heavy Duty Tape Recorder. It oddly seems to have been avoided at GBFans and other sites, and the novelization and the movie script didn't address it. *Plasmatometer/Unknown and most likely not in movie but Ray hands it over to Peter on the Library steps coming in the building *Aurascope/Right after they find the Symmetrical Stacking books Egon uses this. Seems to be a device that was not used in movie. *Pocket Computer/Right after they ran out of the Library, this is the device Egon is using to compute. Note that many of these terms are for items already addressed or are listed as something else. '' Article made as PC-4 Calculator'' *Calculator Casio Micro-Mini Calculator There is a second smaller calculator used when Peter, Ray, and Egon leaving Irving Trust after getting a third mortgage on his parents house. Egon shows it to Ray and Peter as he explained the grim numbers. Terms/Items from Ghostbusters film "Before they went into business" Working very closely with research above, we have to contend with factors that the Novel isn't the bible of the film, nor was all the Equipment the ghostbusters wearing actually accounted for in Scripts. *Egon **Stethoscope **PC-4 Calculator **P.K.E. Meter **Plastic Petri Dish *Ray From his right to his left **Heavy Duty Tape Recorder (he lugs it on his right shoulder) **Small Camera #1 (small black device ... maybe a camera container... was not shown in use) Nikon FM2 FE2 FE Camera Case Leather...It goes with the Nikon below, so we're just make a section on the Nikon SLR FM2 Camera article about the Case. **Small Camera #2 (small camera that is black with silver trim, it was used by ray to photograph the Library ghost) Small Camera #2 is a Nikon SLR FM2 Camera (Nikon Single-lens reflex FM2) **Camcorder (Large device Ray has in his left hand most of the time, and that Egon uses to get video of Library ghost) **Small Camera/or Light (in left pocket, was not shown in use) It could be a HID Work Light/or Million Candle Spotlight... tho both have issues being the answer. Moved to own headline... *Peter (Has nothing) Ray's Left Pocket Light device Description thus far: it is a Black casing with red circles on sides of it and red line on top between circles, has long black stand like thing which looks to continue into the pocket, three wires seem to be coming from the device, with a white (square) light. I can say this much, I am looking quite a bit for this one. Here's what it could be: *Digital Thermometer-Nope, none look remotely close I've seen so far. *Flood Light-This one gets some results that point to it could be it. *(Million)Candlepower Spotlight gun-Not likely, most are a round light *HID Work Light-I found this to be a very likely answer, the best of the 4. *''added'' External Camera light-Here be the answer... Tho I still havn't found the light ray had, it is a Panasonic External Camera light which goes with the camcorder google images search results Terms from Ghostbusters II Novel List of terms used in Ghostbusters II: Novel. Electromagnetic Device/They act as Tripod Ghost Traps. Used in the glass store. Ghostbusters II *Monitor 4 Radiation Detector Egon uses it at beginning of film * Adding anything you see missing Please Leave the item name/what you see, and then say where it seen. ---- *Camcorder / Used in GB1 in Library and later shown with Peter on "We're Ready to Believe You" Ad / Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) *Ecto-Ichi from The Real Ghostbusters "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters". Since it was both Ground and Air, I'd guess Other. Mrmichaelt 06:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) *Plasmatometer/Animated from The Real Ghostbusters "Lost and Foundry" **During the Dears scene, Egon confirmed negative readings with the Plasmatometer but he was holding his P.K.E. Meter. **Later on, when the Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse from the construction site, Egon sat in Ecto and checked his equipment - first a P.K.E. Meter then second, this black rectangle shaped device but he doesn't name it in this scene. I think this might have been the Plasmatometer. image of device **Is this thing described in the novels for the first movie? script drafts? Mrmichaelt 09:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll check that right now. I know the name was dropped in Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular. Been working on GB2 screen caps btw. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks and the caps are looking good! (Once you get to a certain scene in GBII, I also want to talk about a certain piece of equipment and how to name it) Mrmichaelt 09:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Size of an electric razor? Guess not then. Mrmichaelt 09:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::There are many things in GB2 this wiki will need addressed, and I right now am screencapping gb2. Where in the movie is the item you need screen caps for? I do think the Plasmatometer may be misspelled in the book, so there me be more on those online on google. Sort of the type of thing that needs research time. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's the one fans seem to be stuck on calling the Tripod trap from the jewelry store scene. I think I've come with a good compromise/name for it but it'll have to be a noname tag. But we'll talk more once you get to that scene. ::::::Yeah, agreed. At first I thought for some reason the Plasmatometer was the original name of the P.K.E. Meter but deserves some time researching. Mrmichaelt 09:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I don't think there is a real Plasmatometer after looking around. The term I speculate was about Plasma (Lava) and a tool to measure it. Perhaps metal is measurable with it in a way. If there is a device "Plasma metal meter" then there may be a new led from there. Trying. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::link. This may led us to answer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Interesting! I figured it was "Plasmatometer" as it was a meter to detect plasm (or Ectoplasm as it is better known). Mrmichaelt 10:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::The issue watching this scene in the cartoon when he is using the device in the ecto-1, is it could just be a standard mobile 80's computer. It's a hard sell in the long run here. Not sure what to do. ::::(Tripod trap) Also, I am actually was working on the scene with the tripod trap. I'll have the standard screen caps for the scene up, tho the name Tripod Trap is a fan name. (no official name to be had as you read at gbfans). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Could have just been one of his 80's calculators but just mis-colored in that episode's scene then. :::::Well, thanks to the work you've done on the novels plus this time I reread the Cinefex article, I thought very much about a decent term for the Tripod. But we'll see if others think it's decent. Mrmichaelt 10:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'll be honest, I been myself just avoiding the whole Tripod Trap issue. The thread over at GBFans, had a few ideas for names and most were "ok" at best. I don't actaully remember what the term was I found in the novels, but they did sort of have one. It was a very generic name if I remember. Electrical device or something of the sort. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::GBFans thread: Can we get a "Pyschic Disturbance Neutralizer" page?... the thread about the tripod Trap name debate. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, I saw that one. Got too heated for me to go past page 2. Mrmichaelt 10:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Polarity Reversal Tripods from Ghostbusters II :May as well start the section. This is the name I propose for this un-named device that fans refer to as Tripod Trap. I think we should stay away from "Trap" because it's not about containing energy or ghosts it just has the same door design as the Ghost Trap. In essence, it releases beams of electromagnetic force so quite the opposite. :In Cinefex's GBII article page 20, Harold Ramis was quoted as "we came up with just a straight polarity reversal." :Then Ed Naha and B.B. Hiller followed suit in each of their novel adaptations in page 94-95 and 34-35, respectively. ::Naha has Stantz calling the situation a "straight polarity reversal," "some kind of major P.K.E. storm must have blown through here...." dialogue refers to them generically as "electronic devices" and "electronic reversal machines." ::Hiller also notes it was a "straight polarity reversal" and "some kind of major P.K.E. storm must have blown through here...." but refers to them as "electromagnetic devices" that shoot out colored beams of electromagnetic force. :So we have Ramis naming the problem and it being used in at least two media formats. So I think by going off of what Ramis said and using "Polarity Reversal" in the name should be acceptable. Then as a compromise, "Tripod" as a nod to what fans in part accept it as and the fact the devices themselves utilized camera tripods. And I guess as a consolation, we have another classic three worded device that can fit into an acronym (i.e. PRT Units). Mrmichaelt 10:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::GBFans thread: Tripod trap used in an episode of seaQuest.... I like the one . :::Like the one, what? Mrmichaelt 11:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::image The Brown phone like thing never really seen that ray uses to control the device is seeable in image. I think we can start working with that a bit maybe. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Recap what is in scene ... two suitcases holding item(s) in question, 4 tripod devices, a gadget that Winston is holding, and now brown phone like device that ray is using. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) GB2film1999chapter12sc102.png| GB2equipmentGigametertripodtrapsSoundLevelMeter.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc103.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc104.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc105.png| TripodTrap01.png| TripodTrap02.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc106.png| TripodTrap03.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc107.png| TripodTrap04.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc108.png| Time to remodel this one! I am looking at the Paranormal Database, and thinking having a table would be better than listing them. But while I'm under the hood tonight, I need to know what else is a concern to others. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :One thing I'm noticing in the Other Items category is all those Peoplebuster devices and such. To cover those, Professor Dweebs stuff, and Mr. Crowley's Anti-Halloween equipment... I propose category "Rivalry, Opponent, and Third Party Items and Equipment" ...Ok a bit wordy. Anyways here is a idea. Thoughts? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps something shorter like "Opposition Equipment"? Mrmichaelt 02:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Works for me, and so that will be used. :) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Additional Guidelines "deemed not necessary" Slight note about that. That means you don't have to, but you still can. I have gone over the numbers a few times already as I think some things people do want to know. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Splitting Tables So after about 2 weeks, every time I try to edit the List, it takes me 12-24 reloads to get the editor screen to load. So throwing out a suggestion that the table be split up further into tables by each category...Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) GB2... Today while looking at the new blu-ray version of gb2, the red book Egon is holding in the Ray's Occult Store seen is now readable. It turns out to be "The Great Book of Magical Art, Hindu Magic and East Indian Occultism". This is a real book, as it is still sold on amazon, however one older version can be read at Internet Archive. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:27, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed your posts the last few days. Very cool find. I'm cool with making an article. We did one for Peter's book after all. This was before, during, after Egon talks about the Berlin incident? Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:46, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::First of all... The full quote of Egon's: ::"This one's interesting, Ray. Berlin, 1939, a flower cart took off by itself, rolled half a kilometer, 300 eyewitnesses." ::Most likely, the event isn't in the book or real, as the book was released in 1939, which may be a reference to the books age. Remember, Danny loves mixing in real world spiritual stuff with the fictional canon. This clearly was another case of that. Yes a article will need to be made on this. Right now, rounding up the information. The only question I have is, did the events Egon speak of happen at all? I figure the year is different, but the story may be based on something. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:28, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::So he was holding the book while saying the line. The Revised 12th edition is dated 1914 in the archive link and the one on Amazon is the 13th edition 1939. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Revision he is holding is the first one printed in 1939. 13th edition. I don't know what the script said, but I'm sure the dialog matches up anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see. Agreed, the event is probably made up or more likely based on something Aykroyd read about. But all we know is it happened in the GBverse. Then again there's always Google. ;) Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Been googling flower carts, Godzilla toys from the 1980's, and Starlyte Pro Rifle. Yes all three relate to GB2! lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:09, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ha. Cool. It's reassuring to hear there's some new things being seen on the Blu-Ray. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC)